Currently in Wireless LAN (WLAN) setups mobile stations select the access point based on radio link parameters and the network identity broadcasted in special signalling messages, so called beacons. This information is, however, in some cases inadequate to base the selection on of which access point to connect to. The user of the mobile station may have other preferences, such as price, while the applications need to know the available QoS (Quality of Service) etc.
WLAN access points broadcast beacons on a regular basis, normally every 100 milliseconds. Extending the beacons with extra information increases their size and thus wastes the available bandwidth on the channel. Including all desired information into the beacons would therefore not be desirable.